Last, First Kiss
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: “I’ll take a shower, but you need to stay in the bathroom”, she holds out her thin pinky and her eyes turn the most vulnerable he’s ever seen them. He hooks his larger pinky with hers and nods his head. “Deal.” LP between 4x18 and 4x19


**I own nothing, not even "Inevitable" by Anberlin.**

This song is amazing!! I honestly love it so much; it's been on repeat for pretty much the last two days.

Okay, so I'm on a bit of a creative spree and I hope to keep it rolling. And it's been a long time since I've done something smutty. This takes place between 4x18 and before 4x19.

This goes out to joeycreek9, you threw the idea out there and I finally decided to put some thought into it LOL.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Do you remember when we were just kids  
And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss  
Schoolyard conversations taken to heart  
And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not  
_

He lets himself into the apartment with the key she gave him a few days ago. And now that he thinks about it that was probably the last time he saw her. He runs his hand through his long blonde hair and he wishes he got it cut like he wanted to.

He's just been so consumed by other things.

He shrugs off his jacket and passes Brooke's open bedroom door. He thinks it's odd that she's up so early, but he figures it's because of everything that's happened recently. He gets to Peyton's closed door and opens it hesitantly.

Lucas enters the room with caution because he doesn't want to scare her. He toes off his shoes and tosses his jacket onto the chair near her computer. As he stares at her, he realizes how much he's missed her the last few days. And he hates that it's his fault that he's missed her.

He climbs onto the round bed and Peyton let's out a noise. He glances at the clock and grimaces. She'll probably kill him if she wakes up before 10 o'clock. Regardless, he lies beside her and pulls her into his arms.

She doesn't flinch or wake up and freak out like he thought she would and that gives him the biggest sense of relief. She knows his touch and she feels safe in it. She turns in his arms and he smiles when her eyelids flutter open.

"Morning Blondie", he whispers. She furrows her brows and it makes him laugh. "What?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing, you just look like this guy I'm dating", she mumbles sleepily. He rolls his eyes, but feels that twinge of guilt he's been carrying for a while.

"I'm sorry", he says sincerely. "I've just had a lot of stuff going on", he says vaguely. She wiggles in his arms and the blanket that's wrapped around her, falls off her shoulders.

His eyes darken at the exposed flesh of her shoulder.

Their trip to Honey Grove was amazing in more ways then one. They finally got the prom they always wanted and they all spent some time together before graduation. He got to see Peyton smile and laugh and that was the best thing he could have asked for.

Oh, and they finally made love.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Scott", she teases. He laughs and pulls her a little closer. He knows for sure that if she was pressed against his body she'd feel exactly where his mind was at that moment.

"I can't help it", he murmurs hungrily. Peyton shivers at his tone and nuzzles as close as she can. Their foreheads touch and she breathes in the minty smell of his mouthwash. It makes her self conscious of her own breath.

"You still think I'm sexy with my raging morning breath?" she asks playfully. He meets her green eyes and smirks; she nearly melts into the bed.

"Incredibly", he husks. She rolls her eyes, but her grin goes against her act. His hand reaches up to cup her cheek and he leans forward to press their lips together. It's a long awaited kiss and has her letting out a little noise that he finds adorable.

His hand leaves her cheek and skims down her neck. She winces slightly when he brushes over a bruise and he does his best not to let the anger he feels consume him. His hand continues and as he pulls her blanket off her arm; more bruises make an appearance.

"Luke", she whispers. She knows that look in his eyes and she doesn't want it to ruin the moment they're having. It took him a long time to fully give in to his emotions at Honey Grove and when he did, it was all amazing.

"How are you?" he asks.

His fingers delicately trace over the yellow-ish mark. You can barely tell that it was a hand mark, but Lucas knows it was. He knows the mark on her neck is from when the psycho tried to mark her as his. She's got a mark on her ankle and thigh from when he roughly ripped her dress open. She's bruised and battered, but she's a warrior.

And he loves that about her.

She shrugs and kisses him quickly; hoping to erase the images he has in his mind. "I'm okay", she says unsurely. His brow creases and she runs her fingers over the lines. Her hand trails down to his cheek and her thumb caresses the skin.

"Peyt", he whispers. The tone of his voice makes her bite her bottom lip. "You don't have to lie to me."

She knows she doesn't have to, but he's always called her strong and independent and right now she's anything but those things. She flinches when the wind blows too hard and her breath escapes her when someone knocks on the door.

"I still see him", she whispers in embarrassment. "In school or the backseat of my car. The other day I saw him in the shower", she avoids all eye contact.

He closes his eyes and lets out a breath of air. They shouldn't have to deal with everything that they do. They're only teenagers, on the brink of graduation; they should be worried about college or whatever they might be doing after high school.

Not images of psycho stalkers and the hunt for a murderer.

"That's normal, Peyton", he assures her in the typical way he always does. She nods, but doesn't fully believe him.

She just wishes she could be a normal eighteen year old with worries about what she wants to do with the rest of her life and the stupid insecurities all girls have with their boyfriends.

Instead she's worried about concealing bruises and scars and she's petrified of her own shower.

They lay in silence for a little while and each enjoys the steady breath of the other person. Lucas kisses the top of her head and nuzzles his nose against her curls. He looks down at her and purses his lips; a playful kink in his brow.

"So when _is_ the last time you showered?"

She laughs loudly and pushes on his chest. He sways back, but grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles. It's an intimate gesture that makes Peyton wonder how she ever went so long without it.

"It may have been a few days", she admits discreetly. His mouth drops and his eyes widen. "_Okaaay_", she drawls out.

"I'm kidding", he promises. "I love you . . . no matter how bad you smell", he says under his breath, but she hears him perfectly.

"You're on some pretty thin ice", she warns with a glare. He growls at her and let's her go long enough for her to escape from the bed. He pouts, but doesn't really mind that she's in a tank top and cotton sleep shorts.

"How about we make a deal", she says and puts her hands on her hips. Lucas moves to kneel on the bed and his face is even with hers.

"I'll make any kind of deal right now", he growls out. Peyton blushes, but shakes her head.

"I'll take a shower, but you need to stay in the bathroom", she holds out her thin pinky and her eyes turn the most vulnerable he's ever seen them. He hooks his larger pinky with hers and nods his head.

"Deal."

This could be fun.

_  
I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now  
_

"Okay, you can come in!" she hollers from behind the closed door.

Lucas takes a deep breath before entering the bathroom. They had both decided – Peyton really forced him into it – that him waiting outside while Peyton changed and got into the shower was the better idea.

"Peyt", he says softly. He sits on the closed lid of the toilet and rests his arm on the counter of the sink beside him.

"Okay, I'm going to turn on the water. Could you talk over it?" she asks timidly. Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"Sure baby", he says easily and then the water starts running. He doesn't speak for a full minute at first; he's too mesmerized by the foggy view of her body from behind the clear shower curtain.

"Luke!" her voice is pleading. He shakes his head. She needs him to be the savior that he always is for her, not the hormonal teenage boy that's slowly taking over.

"Sorry", he mumbles. "I don't really have anything to talk about!" he admits.

Peyton scoffs as she puts some shampoo in her hair. "I doubt that, Lucas I haven't seen you in days!"

He winces at how that sounds. He knows she didn't mean it in the way that he's taken it, but it still hurts to hear about how far he's let them get in a matter of a few days. He wrecks his mind and knows that he does have something he needs to tell her – aches to tell her – but he won't do that now.

"Nathan's taking this whole point shaving thing really hard", he settles on. He can see Peyton as she rinses the shampoo out of her hair and then applies some conditioner. Her curves are magnificent and the fact that he's only learned those parts of her body makes him burn with the desire to touch her.

"I know, Haley's going crazy because there's nothing she can do for him", Peyton says sadly.

"I'm going crazy because your damn shower curtain is see-through", he grumbles painfully. Peyton laughs, even though she probably shouldn't and she pokes her head out from behind it.

"But the fact that you're sitting here, makes you an amazing boyfriend", she says seductively. Lucas lets out a breath and feels all his blood rushing to other parts of his body.

"Damnit Peyton", he whispers. She smiles at him coyly and puts her head under the water.

Lucas watches as she rinses all the conditioner out of her hair and then she grabs her loofah sponge and he can smell the lavender as it fills the small room. He's guessing this is the most comfortable she's felt in the shower in a while. She starts to hum a song that he knows and he smiles.

They have a secret word that Peyton will use if she gets scared. He laughed when she first suggested it, but after he saw how serious she was, he agreed. He closes his eyes and let's her delicate humming fill his ears. It's sweet that she does this; he never would have guessed she'd be so girly.

The quiet moment is short lived; "Dave Grohl, Dave Grohl!" she screeches.

In a swift motion, Lucas is on his feet and pushing the curtain out of his way. Peyton falls into his arms and he holds her tightly. Not caring that she's soaking his shirt and that his face is covered in water from the showerhead above. His body reacts to the fact that she's naked, but his mind can't even begin to focus on that.

She's so scared that she's trembling and she's gasping for air and it all scares the Hell out of Lucas. He's never seen her like this, even after the first attack, she did her best to hide how scared she really was.

"Hey, I'm right here", he whispers and runs his hand up and down her arm. She clings to his shirt for dear life and he clings to her. "I'm right here baby, it's just me", he whispers some more.

Her tears start to fade and when she shifts in his lap, she gasps. He blushes at the way his body makes the moment awkward. His hardness presses against her leg and he doesn't dare meet her eyes when he mumbles;

"Sorry, I can't really help it."

She smiles sweetly and cups his cheeks with her hands. She tilts his head up and forces his blue eyes to meet her green ones. She sniffles back the last of her tears and then she kisses him.

It's timid at first, mostly because Lucas has never seen her freak out like that and he doesn't want to provoke another outburst. But then she presses herself against him in the best possible ways and he groans into her mouth.

Her tongue slips into his open mouth when it meets his they both moan at the contact. She runs her fingers through his blonde hair and then tugs at it so that he's deep into the kiss they share.

His hands travel from her thighs to her hips and then further up her body. Peyton breaks the kiss long enough to let out a low mewl. His rough hands feel like feathers as they palm her breasts and tickle the sensitive skin of her nipples.

"God I want you", he husks when they break apart for a breath.

Peyton raises and then lowers her brows teasingly and rubs her hand against the hardness that strains his jeans. His head drops to her shoulder and he groans loudly.

"Take me", she whispers into his ear.

_  
I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss  
_

He scoops her into his arms and he pants when she finds that spot on his neck that's always been hers to claim. Halfway between the bathroom and her bed his knees buckle and he looks at her sternly.

"I almost dropped you", his voice is still so gruff that it sends a shiver up her spine. She shakes her head and plays with the wet fabric of his t-shirt.

"You've got me", she whispers. The meaning of her words sends him into overdrive and he's running to her bed. He places her on it gently and she looks at him with a come hither look that makes him even harder.

"I'm feeling a little overdressed", she whispers with a smirk and he quickly pulls his damp shirt from his body.

Peyton stares in appreciation as his naked torso come into sight; it hasn't been that long, but it feels like an eternity since she's seen him shirtless. He has an amazing way of looking so manly, but maintaining that boyish look she loves so much.

She leans forward and starts to undo his pants, but he pushes her hands away. It's difficult enough to continue to look at her as she lays there in all her naked glory, but if she touches him, he might honestly lose it.

"This is about you right now", he whispers thickly.

He climbs onto the bed and rests his hands on either side of her body. He kisses her lips and then her nose, her cheeks and her forehead before his lips travel southward. He leaves wet marks on the hollow of her throat and then he finds the spot just below her ear and she's moaning out his name.

"God Lucas", she pants. She arches her back and tries to find some relief for the ache between her legs. His hand rests on her hip and he pushes her back onto the mattress. She whines in a way that he still manages to think is adorable and then he sends her a smirk that lets her know good things are coming.

His mouth consumes one of her breasts and she snaps her eyes shut tightly. Her fingers weave through his hair and his tongue does wonders to her small breasts. He moves to the other and while his mouth works the bud of it, his hand travels down her stomach.

His fingers tease the inside of her thighs and she whimpers in frustration. He pulls back to smirk at her and she doesn't like that one bit. She'll show him who has the upper hand.

She locks her legs around his waist and rocks her hips against his. He grunts and rests his head on her neck while she continues her rhythm. The movement causes her eyes to roll back and she's working herself into a frenzy; it's something Lucas won't stand for.

One of his arms reaches behind him and he tickles her foot so that she squeals and unlocks her legs. She glares at him, but he wastes zero time in paying attention to it. He places butterfly kisses across her stomach and her knees are bent to the ceiling.

She rests her weight on her elbows and watches with hooded eyes as he kisses along each thigh and then he sneaks a glance up at her. He smirks wildly and then his mouth is on her most sacred of parts.

She throws her head back and lets out a loud noise of appreciation. His arms spread her legs wider apart and his tongue works its way around her folds. Her hand clutches his hair and she breathes heavily.

"Oh God, Luke", she moans loudly. He continues to explore her with his tongue and when she starts rocking her hips he knows she's close. He buries his face even further into her heat and inhales her wonderful scent.

"Oh Luke", she moans louder this time. "Right there baby", she says breathily. His mouth finds the sensitive bud and the second he sucks on it, her body shakes and she screams his name so loud they're both positive the entire complex has heard.

He licks her one last time and she shivers; still coming down from her blissful high. He crawls up her body and places hot kisses on her skin. Peyton's breathing is labored and she's got a tired smile on her face.

"You are amazing", she whispers. He kisses her deeply and she moans into his mouth. He can feel himself twitch at the vibrations that pass between their mouths and he finds is amazing. He – admittedly and embarrassingly – came in his pants just minutes ago, but now he's more then ready for round two.

The things she does to him.

"_You're_ amazing", he whispers into her ear and then gently nips at the flesh.

_  
Amazing how life turns out the way that it does  
We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love  
_

Silence fills the room and Lucas grabs a blanket to toss over Peyton. She tries to push it off of her, but he won't let her.

"Baby, what about you?" she asks in a sexy rasp and cuddles closer to him. He shakes his head and pulls her into his warm embrace.

"Don't worry about me", he whispers. "I actually want to talk to you about something", her brow furrows and this time his fingers smooth out the worried lines.

"What's going on?"

"Before when I told you that I didn't have anything to talk about . . . I was lying", he whispers. She looks at him with raised brows and he continues. "The truth is, I've got a lot going on, but I don't want to boggle you down with it all", he says caringly.

Peyton rests her weight on an elbow and she stares down at him. "Lucas, we're in a relationship . . . it's about giving and taking", she tells him seriously. "Look at everything you're doing for me", she says and then feels her cheeks heat up at her choice of words.

"I'll do that anytime", he says gruffly. She swats at his chest and her fingers run down his bare chest.

"I'm serious, Luke. My problems are yours and your problems are mine. You've been there for me through _so_ much. Just don't shut me out, okay?" she asks and cups his cheek. Her thumb caresses the skin of his cheek bone and he leans into her touch.

"I love you", he says passionately. She smiles widely and feels her heart flutter. It doesn't matter how many times he says it or how many different ways he speaks it. It always receives the same response.

Butterflies and smiles. Tight throats and watery eyes. Gentle touches and reciprocated whispers.

"I love you", she says forcefully and then kisses him tenderly. His hand gets lost in her curls and she curls her hand around his back; delighting in his muscles as they ripple beneath her touch.

He nuzzles their noses once they break apart and they both smile like total goofballs. "Okay, so I'm pretty sure I was telling you something before all this", he says teasingly. Peyton makes an apologetic face and squeezes his back to urge him to continue.

"So, lately I've been doing some snooping and some research", he says for lack of a better word. "And . . . Dan killed Keith", he whispers with the sudden onset of tears present in his voice.

Her mouth drops and she shakes her head in confusion. "When did – how did . . . oh my God", she whispers.

He nods his head and she pulls his head into the crook of her neck. Her hand smoothes out his hair and when she feels the water droplets hit her chest she sniffles. He holds her tightly and buries his face against her skin. Peyton kisses his hair and closes her eyes.

"I really wish you told me this sooner", she says lightly. He nods; he wishes he told her sooner too. "You shouldn't have gone through this on your own", she whispers some more.

"Well that's why I'm telling you now and I didn't have any proof before, but now I'm positive and I just don't know what to do", he whispers. Her hand curls around his neck and her thumb caresses his skin.

"This is such a crazy town", she muses. "We're teenagers; we shouldn't have to deal with this stuff. Lucas whatever you need, I'm here", she promises him.

"I know, for right now I just want to hold you", he whispers and holds her a little tighter. She places soft kisses across his brow and down to his cheek.

"I can do that", she smiles at him and he leans up to kiss her once more.

He's got a pair of tickets in the top drawer of his dresser that he doesn't know if he can wait to give her. They're for The Cure, and while he's not really a fan, she loves them and that's enough for him. They're supposed to be a graduation present and even though they've got a few months left, he wants to see her face light up right now.

"You're a wonderful girlfriend, you know that?" he asks rhetorically. Peyton nods her head.

"Mhmm", she giggles when he rolls his eyes and in an instant he's got her pinned to the bed. "Lucas Scott", she purrs.

"Peyton Sawyer", he says in the same tone. Their noses nuzzle again and he drags his hand down her body. She doesn't waste any time in undoing his zipper and pushing them off his legs.

"God I love you", he husks. "I love you so much", their lips connect and his tongue gently massages hers. His boxers pool at his feet and he kicks them off in no time at all.

She mewls softly as his tongue does wonders to hers and his hands delicately trace over her body. It's like she's his personal map and he knows all the best places to stop for something. She lifts her head off of the pillows and places her lips right near his ear;

"Show me", she purrs and then nips at his earlobe.

_  
I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now  
_

He simply smirks at her like she's crazy for even doubting his abilities and then he kisses her again. And he wants to stay in this moment, right here with her. They've both got crazy things going on in their lives and they just don't need it.

And she's right, they're only teenagers. If this is life for them at eighteen, what will it be like at twenty or twenty-five? He's suddenly terrified to grow up and when he stops his ministrations, Peyton kinks her brow.

"What's going on?" she asks with a sense of urgency in her voice. He shakes his head and leans down to kiss her, but she turns her head.

"I just told you to not shut me out", she says firmly. He hangs his head and closes his eyes. It's clear that she won't let anything continue unless they talk and he would laugh if he wasn't in such aching pain.

"If this is our lives now, what will it be like in three or five years?" she peppers kisses across his face in a loving manner. Her eyes are bright with love and excitement and adoration.

"Well, it's a good thing I'll be around to help you figure it all out", she whispers and trails her finger from his cheek down to his heart. She places her palm flat over his flesh and she smiles up at him when it beats furiously against her palm.

"Don't look so surprised", she murmurs. "I plan on being here, _right here_; forever", she says powerfully and presses her hand against his heart a little more firmly. One of his hands covers hers and he squeezes them together gently.

"It's only meant for you", he promises in a gruff whisper. She lets out a low breath and curses – for the millionth time since she's known him – how good he is with his words. Her nose nuzzles his own and then she presses her lips to his quickly.

"We've got our whole lives, Lucas. Let's live for right now", she raises and lowers her brows suggestively and Lucas groans.

"Whatever you say", he mumbles as he places kisses across her collar bone. She runs her hands up and down his back and she arches her back.

"Oh, if you keep agreeing with me, our marriage is going to be flawless", she teases, but there's a serious tone to her voice. Lucas' heart beats a million times faster simply because she's mentioned being his wife.

That's the only thing he's wanted since he was thirteen years old and in the eighth grade.

"If you think agreeing with me is going to make it flawless . . . you just wait until we're done", he growls and when she giggles it's like hearing his favorite song on the radio.

He kisses his way down her body and stops at her stomach. His nose nuzzles right near her belly button and they both think different thoughts. She remembers that day in the hotel room from last year and he imagines how she'll look with a basketball sized stomach.

She wiggles her hips and when he looks up at her, she's biting her lip – something he's always found incredibly sexy. He moves back up to her face and while they share a heated kiss, his fingers dance down her side. He slips two digits into her with ease and she pulls away from his mouth to gasp.

He smirks devilishly and slowly twirls his two fingers around. She bites her lips so hard that she almost draws blood and her hands grip his forearms. This is all great and fine, but she wants more, she needs more.

She needs _him_.

"Baby, you're so wet", he murmurs deliciously. She nods without really paying any attention to his words and she starts to move her hips.

"It's for you, Luke. God I want you", she cries out when he finds her center. She blindly reaches out and finds his throbbing erection. She pumps him once, twice, and a third time before he's pushing her hands away.

"I won't last", he whispers seriously. His voice trembles near the end of his sentence and she knows he's very serious when he says that. So she pushes his hand away from her body and spreads her legs a little wider.

He fits perfectly between those long, glorious limbs, and when she arches her back so that her core rubs against him, he tenses. Their eyes lock and she lets out a heavy breath.

"I need you, Lucas", she whispers painfully.

And in one swift motion, he slides into her.

_  
I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last, first kiss  
_

He grunts and she sucks in a breath of air. They both stay like that for the moment because the reality of them being together is still too intense. He kisses the tip of her nose sweetly and when she opens her eyes, they're shades darker then they were before.

And it's a total turn on.

He moves slowly, in and out of her. He wants this to last a while and he wants to make sure this is absolutely mind blowing. She hooks both her legs around his waist and locks her ankles together.

He's still resting his weight on his elbows because he doesn't want to crush her, but with one hand, he caresses the smooth flesh. He's always loved her legs. It's the one thing about her that consumes him.

Okay, that's a lie.

She's Peyton freaking Sawyer. _She_ consumes him.

"Luke", she says breathily. It's a plea and he knows this. His pace increases and Peyton sticks her tongue out between her lips as she feels him deeper. He stares at her tongue and he stops his movements to kiss her deeply

She moans into his mouth and her vibrations jolt his body into thrusting once again. Her fingers weave through his hair and she pulls at the blonde locks once he finds the perfect pace and depth.

"God Peyton", he says with a hoarse voice. He places kisses to any part of her that he can; her throat, her collar bone, her chest, nothing is off limits. Her hand leaves his hair and travels down his neck to his back.

She felt his muscles moving before, but this is an even better feeling. The movement and the tightness that they exude is so sensual and sexy, and he's just so damn hot. Her foot unhooks from her ankle and it moves down his body, over his ass and thigh to hook with his foot.

"Faster", she rasps.

He obliges, because when has he ever denied Peyton Sawyer anything and she gasps. She moans his name and if that isn't the sexiest thing he's ever seen or heard, he doesn't know what is.

He lets out a groan when her hand runs up and down his toned stomach. She plays with the fine hairs of his happy trail and she's never thought body hair looked so sexy. He has the uncanny ability to make anything look sexy.

He thinks the same thing of her.

The other day he saw her eating an apple and he felt his temperature rise. Maybe it was because she was wearing aviators and reading one of his books, but still, the sight of her simply eating an apple had him hard.

She's just perfect in everything she does and he never thought that was possible for a human being. But Peyton Sawyer's not a human being. It's just like he told Haley after the first time he talked to Peyton last year;

She's an angel and she's his angel.

"Oh baby", she moans and now that they've done this before, he knows that she's close. She meets his thrusts with passion and her mouth parts slightly. Her walls clench around him and he groans at the feeling.

"I'm so close", she whispers. He kisses her and makes sure to cup her cheek.

"Me too, baby girl, me too", his voice is thick and raspy and she's pretty sure that's what sends her over the edge.

She's shaking and moaning and two pumps later, he's doing the same. He locks his arms on either side of her body just so that the power of his orgasm doesn't cause him to collapse atop her.

_  
Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now  
Is it over how hey, hey, it's not over now  
_

They lay together, a tangled mess of sweaty limbs and pounding hearts, and bask in the silence of her bedroom. He plays with her matted curls and she draws imaginary designs on his bare chest.

They're pretty perfect in this moment.

"That was amazing", Lucas whispers and Peyton can see the grin he wears without having to actually look up at him. "You were amazing. We are amazing", he continues to mumble.

"Okay Casanova", she teases lightly. His fingers scratch her scalp and she hums delicately. She's always loved it when someone scratched her head and she loves that he knows it.

"Wanna rephrase that?" he jokes. She rolls her eyes, but smiles widely. She lets out a content sigh and rests her head on his chest – right above his heart. The steady and strong rhythmic beat keeps her calm.

"We are pretty amazing", she says coyly. He chuckles and she maneuvers so that she's lying beside him with her propped up on her elbow. He can't help him as he reaches forward and pulls her in to another kiss. She lets out a little noise and then the break apart; she keeps her eyes closed for an extra three seconds.

Yes, three exact seconds.

It's something she always does, always has done, and he absolutely loves it.

"Haley and Nathan are lucky", she muses softly.

"Not exactly something I wanna hear after all this", he mutters with a smirk. She slaps his chest playfully and he grabs her hand to intertwine their fingers. It's like his hands were made to fit her fingers in those spaces.

Finally, he stares at her in, what can only be described as confusion and she elaborates. "They're married and having a baby . . . I want that, Lucas", she whispers.

"And you'll get it Peyton. I promise", he says with a grin. "The big wedding and the 2.5 kids. The white picket fence and the dog in the yard are all something that you deserve and you'll get it. I'll make sure of that."

She smiles fondly, but he sees the glint of mischief in her green eyes. "And who says I'm marrying you?"

Her words now go against her ones before and he raises one of his brows. "Because earlier you said that our marriage would be flawless", he needlessly reminds her.

She hooks her legs over his and moves so that she's looking right into his blue eyes. "Baby, when I'm in the position I was in before, I'll pretty much says anything", her southern twang comes out in its full force and he's never loved it more.

He laughs loudly at her words and pulls her closer to him. "Okay", he pretends to think of an answer. "Then how about because, it's you and it's me", he whispers simply.

Her eyes start to water for reasons she can't really comprehend and slowly nods her head. He's so perfect in so many ways that she has yet to wrap her head around how much he has to offer and not just her . . . the world. Lucas and Peyton.

_Lucas and Peyton Scott_.

"You and me", she whispers.

That sounds pretty damn amazing.

_  
I wanna be your last, first kiss  
That you'll ever have (that you'll ever have)  
I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)  
Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide  
I wanna be your last, first kiss for all time_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
